stick_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deads Empire
The Deads Empire '''is an empire made by Baryonyx138. It's led by Dead-kai. Units The Deads Empire have 10 units in total, Each fulfilling unique role (1 economic, 3 melee, 2 ranged, 2 spellcasters, and 1 giant unit, along with 1 extra unit) Dead Miner '''Dead Miner, '''or '''Miner Deads is the economic backbone of The Deads Empire. They can eats gold and gathers mana to train more units and researching technologies. They can also be used for offensive role, by constructing Gravestones which can spawns Minor Deads. This miner is noticeably slower than other miners in the game. They can also upgraded with Miner Hustle to increase their speed and health. Deads Deads, '''or '''Puncher Deads is the main melee infantry unit for The Deads. They deals low damage, as much as a crawler, however this is balanced with their really fast attack rate. They have one ability, Rage, which grants them increased attack rate and speed with the cost of some health Spearton Deads Spearton Deads is the main tank unit for The Deads. They have two abilities: Shield Wall and Shield Dash. In Shield Wall Dead Speartons will makes a defensive position which decreases the damage taken by 40%, but disables the ability to move. However unlike Speartons Shield Wall Dead Speartons in this position is still able to attack. In Shield Dash Dead Speartons will rush until they get hit by any unit. The unit will be stunned for a short period of time (Excluding Giants and Treatures) Toxic Deads Toxic Deads '''is the main ranged unit of The Deads. They have very similiar trait with the Chaos Deads. They have two abilities: Toxic Guts and Toxic Heads. In Toxic Guts Toxic Dead's guts now become poisonous. Each throwing costs 10 mana, and can be toggled on and off. In Toxic Heads Toxic Deads will throw their own head, causing a small explosion causes any units in the radius will be poisoned, however each using the toxic dead will die. Pouncer Deads '''Pouncer Deads '''is the main assassination unit for the Deads Empire. They have really high speed, even surpassing the Sneaky Shadowraths and The Explosive Bombers, however this is balanced with their high cost, long training time, and their decent health. Dead-kai '''Dead-kai '''is the main spellcaster unit for the Deads Empire. They can summons a reaper, casts Hell Fists, and summons their minions. . He's the leader of The Deads Empire. Deadusa '''Deadusa '''is the secondary spellcaster unit for The Deads Empire. She can changes any unit (Excluding Giants, aerial units, and non-stickman units) into deads and sprays poison. Her name is the portmanteau of the words "dead" and "medusa" Riser Deads '''Riser Deads is the miscellaneous unit for The Deads Empire. They can only be summoned by Dead-kais through the Summon Minions ability. They have two abilities, one of them is called Burrise. In Burrise Riser Deads will Burrows in the ground, then rises in a place chosen by player. Due to the ability this unit could be used as a scout. Flying Deads '''Flying Deads '''is the aerial ranged unit for The Deads Empire. Their abilities are shared with Toxic Deads. Giant Deads '''Giant Deads, '''or '''Dead Giant '''is the heavy tank for The Deads Empire. They are a really humongous deads with high damage capable to stun units (Excluding other giants). They are also large, which means they can block projectiles from air units. They have one ability called Giant Growth, which is increases Giant's health and size drastically Units (Gold Mode) Elite Miner Deads The economic backbone. Super Deads The main melee infantry unit. Armed Deads The main tank infantry unit. Venomous Deads The ranged infantry unit. Booster Deads The assassination unit. Dead-kai Superclone The main spellcaster unit. Necromancer Deads The secondary spellcaster unit. Skeletal Deads The miscellaneous unit. DEADly Lazer The aerial-ranged unit. Hulk Deads The heavy tank infantry unit. Other Category:Empires Category:Baryonyx's Creations